Alec's Dreams Realized
by Krjunior
Summary: Semi-AU Jalec. Alec finally has what he wanted now see how his life plays.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, writer of "_The Mortal Instruments_" series and "_The Infernal Devices_" series.

* * *

**AN: This is hopefully a long Jalec FanFic. I'm putting up this teaser so you all can review and tell me if you want me to continue. So _please_ write a review if you think I should keep going on with this.**

* * *

**[Alec's POV]**

I've always thought Jace was as straight as a line. Just goes to show I'm always wrong. That's right, the boy I've loved for so long and never thought he'd love me back has been my boyfriend for two days. I shivered at the thought that this might not have ever happened.

"Are you cold?" Jace looked down at me questioningly.

"A little," I lied, since I wasn't cold at all. I shivered slightly as I snuggled closer to him.

He kissed me on the cheek, and put his arm around me. I'd never been so content before. "Hey, don't forget that tomorrow's Valentine's Day," he said with his "don't forget this" tone.

I looked up at Jace. His golden eyes showed a spark of emotion, but disappeared as soon as it had come. "How could I?" I ask in an innocent tone as I kiss him. His lips were soft and sweet to the point that nothing compared. After a little while we stopped and continued talking.

"If you do I'll be mad, because I have such a special surprise for you," he said with an unusual tone, as if unsure if I would enjoy it.

I picked up on it but didn't try to make it seem like it was obvious. "Well anything you've done is special because you don't do anything for anyone... usually," I said, smiling.

"That's not true." he said leaning down to kiss me again, "I do things for you." He grabbed my hand and we started walking to my bedroom, because it was absurdly late. His room was covered in demon blood so it had to be cleaned. That was about a week ago so we'd been sleeping in the same bed for a while. Turns out he made it covered in demon blood as an excuse to be with me during the night. We climbed in bed and I kissed his cheek, whispering "I love you" into his ear. Jace smiled.

I turned around to face the wall, and as we were laying there on my side he turned and whispered into my ear, "I love you too," and put his arm across my chest so we were close together.


	2. Ch 1: The Parents

**[Alec's POV]**

I woke up with Jace's arms around me, our bodies pressed tight against each other. I shifted slightly and saw his eyes fluttering open. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

"You're such a morning person," he said teasingly. "I don't know how you do it."

"It's because I have you," I said, smiling at him. I shifted so I was looking right at him and our lips barely grazed. The next thing you know, we were sharing a deep and passionate kiss. We stopped as I gazed at him, taking in his beautiful golden eyes and hair. I traced my finger around some Marks on his bare chest as he smiled deviously at me.

Isabelle walked in to wake Alec up. "Umm, I was just coming to say that breakfast was ready, but I assume you want me to leave. I'll leave some for you guys on the dining table," she said, leaving with a smirk.

"Curse that sister of yours," Jace said, kissing my cheek. I wanted to stay like this a little while longer, but he had started getting up and dressed.

"Can't we stay here just a little longer?" I asked in an innocent tone, burying my head into his chest. "I don't want to leave this room and have to deal with my mother and all the secrets we have to keep from her."

Pain flickered behind his eyes. "Then we won't hide it anymore," he said, picking me up in his arms. I tried to break free, but couldn't; his arms had me like a vise. I was fine with it, but if Maryse saw this there's no telling what she'd think.

**[Jace's POV]**

I dragged Alec down to the dining hall with him, dressed in a button-up shirt (with all the buttons undone) and casual jeans. He had struggled at first then relaxed. When we got to the dining hall I saw Maryse sitting there at the end of the table. I looked down at Alec as he realized what I wanted to do. He gave me a pleading look to not go through with it, but even he knows that I've made up my mind. I let him drop to his feet and wrapped my arms around him. We started to kiss and I felt his hands go around my neck as my hands moved to his waist. Alec was the first to pull back for air. His hands moved to my chest as he leaned against it and I put my arm around him. I snuck a glance towards Maryse, who sat there in shock. Then I looked around and saw Robert and Isabelle as well. The whole gang had just seen our wonderful kiss.

**[Isabelle's POV]**

I just sat there looking at my brothers kissing passionately and looked towards Mom and Dad. Both of them stared in shock. I stood up to walk out, and as I passed Jace I whispered "It's about time. I'll leave you guys to sort this out."

I went to my room leaving my family to deal with what just happened.

**[Alec's POV]**

I was dumbfounded that Jace had done that. I didn't care though. If I had to I'd run away with Jace, because he was all that mattered to me.

"What was that?" Maryse asked dumbfounded as she had seen her adopted son and son kiss.

"Yes, I'd like to know too," Robert said, looking at Jace with a look of hatred.

"Mom, Dad, I think it's very obvious what just happened. I mean we can show you again if we must but I'm sure you've done it plenty of times yourself to comprehend it," I said moving closer to Jace.

"Yes, well I SAW what happened, I just don't know what it really means," his father said.

**[Jace's POV]**

I got tired of letting Alec do all the talking considering it was also my battle. "What is there that's so difficult to understand? Alec and I love each other. We got tired of hiding it around both of you. Izzy has known for a while." I said walking towards them.

"But why now? Why after years of living together why now show your love to Alec?" was the only thing Maryse seemed to be able to say.

* * *

AN: Oooooo cliff hanger! Guys please remember to review it helps me out a lot. Keep on reading.


	3. Ch 2: The Truth

**[Jace's POV]**

I looked back at Alec to make sure that he was OK and that he wasn't offended. "Because I hadn't known I loved him until very recently. I always knew there was something about Alec just resting in the back of my mind. Then I figured it out just before that whole incident with my room. I love him." I said, as Alec walked up. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. "He's the reason I stay at this institute half the time," I said tears starting to well up in my eyes. _I never cried, _I thought,_ and I wasn't going to start now._ I thought wrong. The tears started rolling down my cheeks but my voice remained unwavering as I spoke to my adoptive parents. "If you try to separate us neither of us will forgive you. If you don't accept us we will be hurt but so be it. If we must we'll run, because all we need is each other" I realized how cheesy it sounded, but I meant every word.

"Fine, both of you go back into your room. You're father and I need to discuss this," Maryse said in a shocked tone.

"Okay." I muttered before I left with Alec. We hurried up the stairs until we reached the floor our room was on and walked inside, locking it behind us. I smiled at him but he gave me a disappointed look.

"Why'd you do it? We could have waited. We could have never told them," Alec said with a sad tone.

"I did it because I love you, Alec. You're the most important person that I have ever met. You're the most important person to me," I said trying to explain myself.

We stopped talking after that. We climbed into opposite beds not really wanting to talk after that. I could tell Alec wasn't well and I just looked up at the ceiling waiting for it to be noon. That was until I heard tears, a light sobbing, coming from Alec. My heart shattered because I knew I had done this. I had made him cry by telling our parents about our relationship, and now I couldn't take it back, even if I had wanted to. I get up out of my bed silently so he doesn't hear me and I get into his, as I turn him to look at me. His face was covered in tears and his pillow case was already wet. I felt my own tears coming, but I couldn't cry. I had to stay strong for him. I ran my thumb over his cheek. He started to cheer up slightly. I moved in closer and kissed him with a deep and passionate fire. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer as he snaked his hands under my shirt and traced marks he had memorized were there. I pulled away from him. He smiled at me but I could tell it was a fake smile. "Hey, it's Valentine's Day," he said in a sweet tone.

"That's right," I replied to his obvious observation. I glanced at my watch, "It was supposed to start later but I guess I can add some time to things," I said smiling at him. "Change your clothes into these," I said as I pulled out a black tuxedo and pants.

"Now I can only wonder where you're taking me," he said in an excited tone.

**[Alec's POV]**

Jace was obviously taking me someplace special, but where? I tried to forget about the whole situation in the dining hall and just focus on Jace and how much I love him. I dressed in the fancy attire quickly but he took his time. I admired his body, his muscular arms, his marked chest, and his muscular legs. I took in every inch of him, not wanting to ever forget anything about him. We walked out into the hall of the large institute and when we got to the elevator doors we saw Isabelle coming in a beautiful dress.

"Are you going to the same dance we're going to Izzy?" Jace asked as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Apparently so. It's the only formal dance that I heard was happening today." She said smiling at us. "How to did that whole situation go in the dining room?" she asked and I flinched. I had almost been able to forget about what happened. "Oh sorry, it's probably none of my business," she said as Simon, her recent vampire boyfriend, came up the elevator to get Isabelle for the dance. He was dressed similar to me and Jace. We all climbed in the elevator and went down to the lobby.


	4. Ch 3: Tears

**[Jace's POV]**

We went our separate ways after we got out of the institute. I was walking with Alec when he decided to speak up. "Why are you taking me to this again?"

I smiled at him. "Because I love you and you need some cheering up," I said in what I hoped was a loving tone. We arrived to the party without another word being spoken. When we got in the first thing we noticed is there was loud music. I could barely hear myself think. I looked around for Alec and saw he'd already found the alcohol. I laughed to myself and let him drink his sorrows away sitting down at a nearby table, knowing he'd eventually find me.

**[Alec's POV]**

I lost myself in alcohol not wanting to remember anything of the day. My parents finding out, how I treated Jace, how much I wish I could take it all back; I didn't want to remember any of it. Looking at the dance floor, I noticed that this was the first time they didn't have people dancing like maniacs. It was actually relatively calm, like how a dance should be. That was until a few hours later, which seemed like mere minutes, when everything kicked up and it was good old pandemonium again.

**[Jace's POV]**

Alec had been at the bar for hours before he finally came down and sat beside me. "How much did you drink?" I asked carefully, knowing drunk Alec was fun but dangerous.

"I don't know. I wasn't keeping track. I just wanted to lose myself," was all he said before walking away to the restroom. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bar.

**[Alec's POV]**

When I finally walked out of the restroom I saw two girls flirting with Jace. I just sat down at a table and watched as the two girls in tight tops and unbelievably short skirts flirted with him. I sat and waited for what seemed like hours for them to leave, but they never did. I quickly weaved my way through the crowd and stood in front of Jace. "Hey Jace. Are these some of your friends?" I said coldly.

Jace raised an eyebrow at my harsh tone. "Not until recently. This is Jennifer and... sorry, I forgot your name - they were telling me about the place," he said in a calm manner.

"Really?" I asked inquisitively. "Sure didn't look like it from over there." I spun around on my heel walking away. I heard Jace calling after me but I didn't care. I got out the door and started heading towards the institute. I knew that if I didn't want Jace catching me I had to run or hide.

**[Jace's POV]**

"Sorry about my friend ladies," I chuckled nervously. "Um, I have to go... maybe we can meet up again sometime?" I said. I ran out to the street looking for Alec. I had to find him because he was intoxicated and I knew this wouldn't end well. I found him hiding on the side of the building. "Alec?" I said tentatively.

"What?" Alec muttered. I just want to be left alone right now Jace."

"Alec, why are you being so-"

"Because they're your type. Haven't you noticed that they were fawning over you because of your body?"

"Alec, if I had noticed that they were fawning over me - which I didn't - I wouldn't have cared, because you are the only one I want fawning over me. My type happens to be tall, dark haired, handsome, and his name is Alexander Lightwood and he's right in front of me," I said wrapping my arms around him. He tried to get away but I had him.

He leaned against me, "Let go of me Jace," he whispered. I released him and he walked off in the direction of the Institute. I had to beat him there.

**[Alec's POV]**

I walked towards the institute trying to block out all the sounds of the city. It was pretty easy because there was too much buzz in my mind. I quickly walked up the Institute steps. I got in quickly and pushed the elevator button. I walked into the metal box as the gate closed behind me and it went up. After petting Church I went to my bedroom. Jace wasn't there so I assumed that he was still out flirting with those two girls. I walked into my room, got dressed in sweat pants, and hung up my new dress clothes. I climbed into the large bed I've slept in every night with Jace for so long that now felt so empty. I instantly missed his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I hear Jace's voice from the door. I pretend to be asleep. He walks over to the bed already shirtless. He must've just come from his room waiting for me to come home. "Please Alec, I'm sorry for not being with you - not being there for you," he said, almost so quietly I couldn't hear him. "I know you're awake Alec, don't play this game with me."

"Jace, I'm sorry I over-reacted because you're you," I whispered trying to hold back tears, "You're perfect in so many ways; your body is amazing, your hair is golden, and you're just so sweet. You're an angel."

"Shhh. It's okay Alec. It's my fault. I should've understood," He soothed.

**[Jace's POV]**

I got out of the bed and walked over to where Alec was laying down. I pulled him into my arms and carried him to the attic. After we got in the large empty room I set him down and walked over to the large window. "Do you remember all those time I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was always worried when you had just disappeared like that."

"I was up here, waiting, watching." He walked over to my side and rested against me. I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a quick kiss.


End file.
